A Very Klaine Halloween
by You'reAbsurd
Summary: After a bad decision on Kurt's part, he's left with no choice but to take Blaine's teasing advice seriously. He will have to go to Rachel Berry's Halloween party as Snooki. It's the only way.


**_Greetings, readers! It's lovely neighborhood You'reAbsurd! In collaboration with Ijustwantyoutoknow, we present: _**

**_A Very Klaine Halloween! _**

* * *

Blaine rang the doorbell of the Hummel home and stepped back quickly. He waited for a few minutes until the door was slowly opened to reveal a masked...something.

Blaine wasn't really sure? He blinked rapidly, trying to find a familiar feature in the completely hidden figure.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked hesitantly, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Oh, Blaine. It's you, come in." Kurt replied casually, stepping back from the doorway as if everything was normal.

Blaine walked into the house, his eyes never leaving Kurt's face, which was wrapped in a paisley scarf. The only thing left uncovered was his mouth, he even wore a pair of large sunglasses.

"So, um, why are you dressed like that?" Blaine asked warily.

"What do you mean, Blaine?" Kurt asked, puzzled. Blaine squinted at his hidden boyfriend.

"Well, for starters the scarf that's wrapped around your head and the glasses, that's uh, that's two things."

Kurt sounded genuinely surprised, "Oh! That-that's nothing. Do you want something to drink?" Kurt asked politely, already making his way into the kitchen.

"Sure?" Blaine replied slowly, still trying to make sense of the situation. Blaine sat on the couch and waited for Kurt, who arrived a minute later, glass in...glove?

"Kurt are those gloves? It's like, sixty degrees out." Blaine exclaimed, astounded, "And they don't even match your shirt. Are you feeling okay?"

Kurt twisted his gloved hands together nervously, "Seriously Blaine, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Blaine strode over to Kurt and stilled his hands.

"What would happen," Blaine asked softly, "If I just...took your scarf off."

Kurt recoiled, trying to tear his hands out of Blaine's. "No..please don't."

"Come on Kurt! Just tell me, you're being ridiculous." Blaine coaxed, Kurt sighed.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Kurt began slowly unraveling the scarf.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "It's not like you've turned orange."

Kurt sighed again, finally pulling the scarf away from his face, bringing the glasses with it.

Blaine's eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth to confine his laughter. Kurt looked up at the ceiling, and Blaine could only notice how the light made Kurt's skin glow an even brighter orange.

Kurt finally mustered up the courage to tear his eyes from the ceiling, only to find hi boyfriend doubled over in laughter.

"Blaine! This is not funny!" Kurt stomped his foot in annoyance. Blaine only laughed harder as he clutched his stomach, collapsing onto the floor.

"Yes-it-is..." Blaine choked out between fits of laughter. Kurt huffed and crossed his arms.

Blaine slowly got up from the ground, wiping away tears of joy. He took deep breaths, attempting to quell the laughter that had consumed him.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Blaine said, trying to keep a straight face.

Kurt raised a brow, "Are you done?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes."

Kurt plopped onto the couch a look of frustration on his spray tanned face.

"What am I going to do?" He groaned, throwing his head back.

"Hey, it doesn't look _that_ bad," Blaine said reassuringly. Kurt glared at him through half-closed eyes. "And besides, Halloween is coming up, you always go as Snooki."

Kurt's eyes widened, a slow smile creeping onto his face. "Blaine, that's a perfect idea!"

"Just kid- Wait what?"

Kurt turned to him excitedly. "Blaine, you're a genius! We can go as Snooki and The Situation!"

Blaine gaped at his boyfriend. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Kurt hopped off the couch. "Well, let's see, a lot of bling, sagging pants, and T-shirt complete with fake abs."

"Hey!" Blaine objected. He pointed his thumb at himself. "I don't need those."

Kurt laughed, smacking him lightly on the arm. "Trust me honey, you do."

* * *

Blaine rang the doorbell to the Hummel's house, halloween costume in tow. He was greeted by the sight of his smiling boyfriend, his white teeth contrasting against his now-orange skin.

"Blaine, you're here!" Kurt chirped. He pulled him into the house and immediately led him upstairs to his room. "I have my costume all set out already. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Blaine rolled his eyes behind Kurt's back.

"Don't think I didn't see that!"

"Sorry," Blaine said as he followed Kurt into the room. He winced when he saw the gold printed dress laid out on Kurt's bed. "Are you sure about this, Kurt?" He asked tentatively.

"How else am I going to justify this tan?" Kurt replied.

"How about, 'Oh, I made a mistake. I am never getting a spray tan again'" Blaine drawled.

"Ha, ha." Kurt laughed mockingly. He plucked the garment from the bed, holding it up against his body. "What do you think?"

"It goes beautifully with your skin," Blaine teased, pulling his own costume out of his bag.

"Thanks, that's what I was going for."

Kurt bundled up the dress in his arms, swiped the golden heels off the bed, and waltzed into the bathroom.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Blaine mumbled. He pulled his shirt over his head, grimacing as he replaced it with a white tank top, complete with its own set of abs. "I really didn't need these," he grumbled under his breath.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to share you with a bunch of drunk bimbos," Kurt said as he strode out of the bathroom. "Well?" he asked, twirling around so Blaine could see his completed outfit.

"Very nice," Blaine complimented, slipping his shades over his eyes and running a hand through his hair. "And me?" He asked, repeating Kurt's motion.

"The abs could use some work," Kurt said teasingly, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. "But we should get going before we're late." They went downstairs and quickly made their way to the door.

"Uh.. what are you doing in my house?" came a voice from behind the pair. Kurt turned around to find his father staring back at him. "Kurt..? Blaine? Why are you..?" Burt trailed off.

"It's Halloween dad? Don't you keep a calendar?" Kurt said, pushing Blaine out the door. "See ya later, dad. I'll be home around midnight." He slammed door shut before his dad could say anything else about his costume.

They climbed into Blaine's car and swiftly pulled out of the driveway. Kurt turned up the radio as Blaine drove.

"No drinking this time, okay, Blaine?" Kurt commented as he flipped through the radio stations.

"That was one time, Kurt!" Blaine huffed.

They pulled up to Rachel's house, seeing the lights shining through the windows. Before getting out of the car, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"At least _try _to be in character when we go up to the door?"

Blaine chuckled. "Anything for you, Kurt." He caught Kurt's lips with his own, his hand coming up to cradle Kurt's face. They broke apart and grinned. They hopped out of the car and strode up the front path.

Blaine looked over at Kurt before ringing the doorbell. "You ready?"

"I was born ready," Kurt joked. The door opened, to reveal a sparkly Rachel.

Kurt's hand immediately found its way to his hip. And in a surprisingly good Snooki imitation said, "Trick or treat, badda bing."

"Heeey, what's a guy gotta do to get a candy situation up in here, huh?" Blaine laughed as they entered Rachel's house.

* * *

_**Review, please? With sprinkles and a cherry on top? Also, be sure to check out Ijustwantyoutoknow, she's got some pretty cool stuff! **_


End file.
